C'est Dumby qui l'a dit !
by DynamoOfHell
Summary: Dumbledore n'est pas mort ! Snapinou non plus !C'est un miracle...Ah non. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Dumbledore est revenu, mais pas pour rien, non, il a une idée derrière la tête. Tu cherches des bébés, des mariages et de la guimauve en masse, bienvenue chez moi.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction de psychopathe tavu.

Un Dumbledore toujours aussi malade et des couples toujours aussi loufoque, pour le plus grand plaisir du cerveau qui pourra se reposer pendant talecturetavu. Parce que tu n'en auras pas besoin ici !

Dans très peu de temps, le premier chapitre, et aujourd'hui le prologue !

Bonne lecture, je vous aime bande de bichons poilus

**Note à moi même. Penser à corriger ce texte.**

* * *

><p>Tout le monde le savait, le vieux était devenu fou...Ou il l'était déjà avant...Allez savoir !Lui et ses idées loufoques !On en venait même à se demander si il n'était pas schyzophrène, ou même légèrement lunatique.<p>

Un jour, il était arrivé telle une fleur dans la salle des professeurs, il s'était tranquillement assit aux côtés d'une Minerva qui clamait être folle, et d'une Chourave qui le regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et il avait dit de sa voix la plus joviale possible "j'ai une idée."

A ce moment là, Snape aurait dût prendre les jambes à son cou, et Pomfresh aurait dût se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, mais aucuns n'avaient bougé, trop choqué de voir l'ancien directeur en chaire et en os devant eux.

Ca n'avait pas surprit grand monde de revoir Snape vivant. Le plus grand paranoïaque de la planète avait prévu sa mort, et la veille de l'attaque de Nagini avait avalé le plus puissant des anti-poisons qu'il avait mit quelques mois à préparer. Pomfresh l'avait retrouvé, lui avait soigné les plaies au niveau du coup, et hop, deux mois plus tard, le monstre des cachots revenait les hanter !

Par contre, Albus lui était mort depuis bien deux ans quand ils l'avaient vu passer tout naturellement la porte de la salle des professeurs. Que diable faisait-il là ?Il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un spectre.

Et il c'était expliqué. Soit disant qu'il avait prévu son coup, et avait envoyé un clone de lui même dans la tour d'astronomie, pendant que lui se dorait la pilule aux Bahamas chez sa grande-tante.

Du Dumbledore tout craché quoi.

ʚϧʚ

- Mes chers élèves, bienvenue, ou bon retour.

_Une salve d'applaudissement retenti dans toute la grande salle, même quelques sifflements retentirent._

- Cette année est spéciale, _commença le directeur,_ elle symbolise le renouveau ! _de nouveaux sifflements se firent entendre._ Et pour être en accord avec le thème de cette année, les septièmes années auront un projet spécial !

ʚϧʚ

Hermione Granger, major de sa promotion, aussi intelligente qu'une serdaigle, loyal qu'une poufsouffle, rusée comme une serpentard, et courageuse comme la griffondor qu'elle était. Venait de s'évanouir. A cause de quoi ?Oh trois fois rien...On venait juste de lui apprendre qu'elle allait devoir tomber enceinte, et pas de n'importe qui...De Malfoy.

ʚϧʚ


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapiiitre ! Je suis trop fière de moi !

D'abord celui de Que Du Bonheur et maintenant celui là *-* faut croire que je suis inspirée aujourd'hui !

Je tiens à remercier mes followers :o ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

Désolée pour les fautes, Rusard vous embrasse. Kiss !

Miss Plume Acide : Très chère Plume Acide |ohohoh| Honte à toi ! Misérable mortelle ! Qu'on la brûûûûleee ! Non je déconne...Ou pas...Euw ?Bref. Je suis une psychopathe au cerveau tordu, je sais, je sais. *repousse ses cheveux à la façon l'oréal*. Trop de swag en moi. (La c'est moi qu'on devrait brûler.) J'espère bien qu't'adore sinon je te brûle. (Non je ne suis pas pyromane .) C'est clair qui voont prendre cher, mais faut pas l'dire c'est un secret ;). J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, même si il tourne plus autour du Dramione qu'autre chose, et que c'est pas funny funny tout ça. Voilà Kisouille ma couille :D

**Ici l'Aurore appelé Dieu. T'es sur mon domaine, et il se trouve que ce chapitre est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux jeunes de moins de douze ans. Alors merci de dégager si tu fais partie de ceux là :r.**

La politesse made in moi.

* * *

><p>Deux jeunes étaient assit sur un même canapé de velours couleur bronze, et dévisageait une petite fiole posée sur la table basse face à eux.<p>

- Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir, Granger, _dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante._ Honneur aux femmes,_ rajouta t'il._

- Tu peux commencer alors, _lui lança ladite Granger avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage._

- Est-ce que tu viens d'insinuer que tu étais un homme ?_Demanda Malfoy avec un sourire narquois._

- Est-ce que tu viens d'avouer que tu étais une femme ? _Répondit Granger du tac-au-tac._

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de la petite fiole bleu turquoise. Il déboucha le flacon et avala la moitié du liquide azuré avant de le tendre à sa voisine.

- Ne pense pas que ça m'enchante de faire un gosse avec toi.

- Ne pense pas que ça m'enchante de porter un morceau de toi, Malfoy.

La fille avala le reste de la fiole qu'elle reposa sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire après ?_Demanda l'homme en essayant de regarder le papier que tenait la fille._

Elle ne répondit pas, son visage virant directement au rouge ce qui intrigua dotant plus le blond. Son sourcil s'arqua dangereusement alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus vers elle, puis un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres pâles.

- C'était donc une potion de fertilité. Comme-ci j'avais besoin de ça._ Ses yeux gris se levèrent vers le ciel._

- Et bien oui t'en auras besoin car tu le feras tout seul ton gosse Malfoy ! _Hurla t'elle alors qu'elle lui jetait tous les coussins qui lui passaient sous la main._

- C'est moi que ça devrait déranger, pas toi ! _Cria le blond en réceptionnant tous les coussins_

- Et pourquoi ce serait à toi de te plaindre ?!_ Demanda Hermione d'une voix doucereuse qui ferait peur à un mort._

D'ailleurs, Malfoy préféra se taire, puis il se mit à lui relancer tous les coussins qu'il avait attrapé.

- Ca suffit ! _Hurla Mcgonagall qui venait de rentrer._

- Professeur ! Peut-on pas ne pas faire ce stupide projet ?_Demanda Hermione avec une once d'espoir._

- Non, sous peine de rater les aspics Miss Granger. _Répondit-elle de son habituel voix morne._ Mais je dois avouer que je trouve ce projet stupide.

- Je suis sûr que le vieux a perdu la tête, _murmura le blond à l'intention de Granger._

- Je venais juste voir si vous aviez bu votre potion_. Elle hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas avant de sortir sans même les avoir saluer._

Aussitôt la fille lui lança un coussin dans la tête.

- Imbécile ! C'est Dumbledore pas un vieux fou quelconque !

Draco roula les yeux blasés, avant de se caler contre le dossier les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux à demi-clos, et ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front.

- Quand tu veux on commence, _marmonna le blond_.

- T'es pressé ?!_ s'exclama la brune._

- Non mais plus vite on commence, plus vite on fini.

- Je veux pas coucher avec toi ! _Bégaya la brune, les joues rouges._

- Ne te plains pas toutes les filles de ce collège te tuerais pour avoir ta place.

- Et bien qu'elles me tuent ! Ce sera toujours plus agréable que de coucher avec toi !

A nouveau les yeux bleus du blond se levèrent vers le ciel. Elle le blasait plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu prendrais ton pied comme jamais Granger, même Weasley n'arriverait pas à faire mieux.

- Ca va tu te vantes pas.

- Et puis tu pourrais vérifier les rumeurs, _ajouta Malfoy avec un sourire en coin qui fit rougir sa colocataire._

- Jamais !_ Bégaya t'elle les joues en feu._

- Allez, laisse toi faire tu verras.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement , appuyant ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de la fille contre le canapé, et sa tête se baissa doucement vers ce petit minois si rouge, tellement rouge, que ça arracha un léger sourire au blondinet. Son regard la scruta quelques secondes, elle n'était pas si laide que ça, coucher avec elle ne serait pas si horrible. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les pupilles miel de la future mère de ses enfants...Future mère de ses enfants. Ça sonnait bizarre, tellement bizarre que ses tripes firent un looping dans son ventre. Puis ses yeux descendirent et se bloquèrent sur ses petites lèvres rosées. Si jolies. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient faites pour se poser contre les siennes. Son visage se rapprocha un peu plus faisant se frotter leur nez, et frôler leurs lèvres. Ni tenant plus, ce ne fut pas lui, mais elle qui plaqua sa main contre sa nuque pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser. Et Merlin, ce qu'elle embrassait bien !

Langue contre langue, une main perdu sur l'une de ses cuisses, alors que les siennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux blonds, il semblait partir pour un autre monde. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui faisait ça. Ça devait être la potion du vieux, il devait avoir tout prévu le fou ! Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de sa compagne, le tirant de ses réflexions.

L'homme s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder, puis s'autorisa à descendre picorer son cou de petits baisers humides. Parfois même, laissant une petite trace rouge. Sa main droite qui était posée sur sa cuisse remonta doucement pour se glisser sous la chemisette blanche d'Hermione. Hermione...Il était entrain d'entamer les préliminaires avec sa meilleure ennemie, et voilà qu'il se trouvait à apprécier...Quoi qu'il n'était pas le seule, à voir ses yeux perdus dans les étoiles, il ne pouvait qu'en déduire qu'elle appréciait. Sa main experte introduite sous le chemisier taquina par dessus le tissus en dentelle, les bouts de chaires rosées qui semblaient se tendre de plus en plus sous ses doigts. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche de sa meilleure ennemie, qui relacha ses cheveux pour venir déboutonner sa chemise.

Ni une ni deux, ils finirent nus comme des vers, entrelacés devant la cheminée enflammée.

ʚϧʚ

Un faisceau de lumière traversa les épais rideaux de velours rouge de leur salon, réveillant ainsi la future maman.

Elle tenta de se frotter les yeux, mais un bras plutôt musclé l'en empêcha. Enroulé tel un serpent autour de sa proie, quand elle bougea pour se dégager, le bras ne se resserra qu'encore plus.

Elle soupira doucement, elle était nue, collée à Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, probablement enceinte de son enfant, et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de caresser ses cheveux, comme une maman l'aurait fait avec son enfant. Une moue dégoutée déforma son visage, beurk, c'était presque incestueux là.

Un grognement la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle tourné légèrement la tête pour voir un Draco Malfoy parfaitement réveillé, avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Alors Granger, on a tellement apprécié sa nuit que l'on prend ses aises ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus.

Ladite Granger retira aussitôt la main de ses cheveux. Quel goujat cet homme !

Le prince des serpentards se décolla rapidement d'elle, remit ses vêtements et alors qu'il boutonnait son pantalon, la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : Ne te fais pas des idées Granger ce n'était que pour une nuit, histoire de me débarrasser de cette corvée. Et s'échappa directement dans la salle de bain, surement pour ne pas voir ses larmes dévalaient de ses yeux chocolaté, ou peut-être pour ne pas sentir son estomac faire un looping comme à l'instant.

ʚϧʚ


End file.
